Fogos de Artifício, abraços e neve
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: O Ano Novo na casa dos Kirkland. OC's  Scott x Casey/Scotland x Wales


O Ano Novo na casa dos Kirkland. OC's (Scott x Casey/Scotland x Wales)

Hetalia não me pertence, apenas uso seus personagens para diversão.

Uma fanfic de Ano Novo. Quero dedicar a todos que fizeram meu 2010 especial. É clichê, mas não posso deixar de fugir destes. Obrigada a todos. Espero que 2011 possamos continuar juntos.

E, claro, a todos que leem minhas fanfics! Obrigada. Espero que gostem desta também. Boa leitura!

**Fogos de Artifício, abraços e neve**

Era festa de Ano Novo na residência dos Kirkland. Aquele ano foi de muita alegria, pois a família descobrira que iriam ganhar um novo membro no ano seguinte, então todos parabenizavam o casal e ficavam em cima de Arthur, pois este deixaria de ser o mais novo. Casey tentou salvá-lo dos adultos, mas acabou deixando-o cair. É, não devia tentar carregar um garoto de quase quatro anos, já estava pesado demais para si. Com o choro do filho, os pais mandaram o galês brincar com as crianças da sua idade, mas ele viu algo mais divertido na varanda.

Scott, que odiava aquelas reuniões de família, estava do lado de fora da casa a olhar entediado a neve acumulada no quintal. Foi pego de surpresa por um par de braços envolvendo-lhe o corpo, mas já imaginava quem era, não demorando a confirmar através da voz.

- O que está fazendo, Scott? Não devia estar com o pessoal da sua idade?

- Eu quem digo isso, hnf. – Passou um dos braços pelos ombros do mais novo, fazendo-o ficar ao seu lado. – Já olhou para essa festa? Ou são velhotes, adolescentes chatos ou pirralhos idiotas.

- É... – Casey apoiou as mãos na grade e o queixo sobre elas. – Mamãe disse para brincar com meus amiguinhos, mas não tenho nenhum aqui. – Fez bico, emburrado, mas logo soltou uma exclamação. – Já sei! Vamos brincar juntos.

Virou-se na direção do maior, sorrindo-lhe amplamente. Em resposta, Scott abriu um meio sorriso e bagunçou os fios loiros.

- Você está na categoria "pirralhos idiotas".

Casey inflou as bochechas, ajeitando os cabelos e murmurando um "chato" para o ruivo antes de descer os poucos degraus que davam para o quintal. Iria aproveitar a neve e fazer um daqueles bonecos. Scott ficou apenas a observá-lo atentamente – sentia-se no dever de tomar conta do irmãozinho -, franzindo o cenho ao ver que ele colocava o cachecol no boneco de neve. Suspirando, foi até ele, segurando-lhe as mãos e apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. Casey ergueu o olhar, tentando fitá-lo.

- Isso não é justo! Você é mais alto.

- E eu que vou levar uma bronca caso você fique doente. Vamos entrar.

- Mas é neve, Scott! Quero continuar brincando.

O maior suspirou, afastando-se e pegando o cachecol que enfeitava o boneco, ignorando os protestos do mais novo. Parou em frente a ele, colocando a peça no mesmo.

- Ao menos fique agasalhado.

O loiro piscou os olhos, mas logo os fechou, concordando com um amplo sorriso – o que deixou as bochechas já coradas pelo frio mais avermelhadas. Colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Scott sentiu a face quente. Seu irmão era tão fofo... Não que admitisse em voz alta, claro. Às vezes sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo naquelas bochechas rosadas, mas não fazia seu tipo, então ficava na dele. Contentou-se em observá-lo, assustando-se quando Casey caiu na neve, correndo até ele com preocupação.

- C-Casey!

Mas, quando foi ver, ele apenas balançava os braços e pernas, rindo. Scott franziu o cenho, encarando-o.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ué? – Os olhos verdes se abriram, fixando-os no outro acima de si. – Um anjo! Não é claro? – Estendeu as mãos para ele. - Agora me ajude a levantar!

- Faça isso sozinho!

- Mas... Mas...! Aí não vai ficar bonito, porque vai ter marcas.

Por mais que achasse idiota o motivo, não conseguia resistir àquela expressão chorosa de cachorro abandonado que o menor fazia. Bufando, segurou-lhe as mãos, puxando-o. Com o peso, acabou se desequilibrando, dando dois passos para trás antes de cair sentado no chão com o menor em seus braços. Ao menos salvou o anjo de neve.

Assustaram-se com o barulho das pessoas começando a fazer a contagem regressiva de dentro da casa, erguendo-se com as mãos unidas e os olhos fixos no céu. Aquela era a melhor parte do Ano Novo! Então viram o primeiro fogo de artifício subir ao céu, riscando-o com um estouro vermelho. Casey, sabendo que o outro não gostava muito de abraços, contentou-se em apenas voltar-se ao mais velho, precisando levantar o tom para ser ouvido:

- Feliz Ano Novo, Scott!

O escocês abriu um pequeno sorriso, puxando o loiro pela mão para abraçá-lo, beijando suavemente uma das bochechas dele. Oras, era Ano Novo. Em ocasiões especiais podia fazer isso – o que não evitou que as bochechas de Casey ficassem mais rubras. Inclinou-se para perto do ouvido dele, sem intenção de berrar para que fosse escutado.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Casey.

Rindo baixo, retribuiu o abraço do irmão. Ah! Por isso essas festas valiam à pena.

_**x**_

Feliz 2011!

Reviews? ~


End file.
